bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Lambada
Lambada (ランバダ) is a character from the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Backround Lambada is the Former B-Block Leader of the third era. He is a boy with black hair, and slightly tanned skin. He wears purple clothing with a large white beret. He has a serious personality, and is a loner, as he likes challenging opponents by himself. Powers Lambada is the master of "Polygon Shinken" (ポリゴン 真拳: Fist of Polygon). His powers center around using polygons to completely turn his enemies into irregular polygons, rendering most of their attacks useless, or to remove a small smiley-face from the opponent to render them defeated. He can also change the appearance of parts or all of his body to disguise himself or change his limbs into a usable weapon. In addition he can create various weapons through his multi-dimensional polygons. History Return of the third era Lambada first appears in the series when the third era is awakened. They decide to make their base at a themepark (conviently built over Tokoro Tennosuke's old A-block base). Their primary goal is to find and defeat the rebels in Bo-bobo's squad. Unlike the other block leaders, who are all stationed at a certain location, Lambada decides to roam around the park and search them out. He finds Dengakuman, and tries to fool him with an obviously fake disguise of Beauty. Though sceptic at first, the tiny creature believes that Lambada is Beauty, and is lured into a trap, where Lambada beats him up. Afterwards, Lambada returns back to his post at the "Giant Coin Machine" stage. He arrives shortly after Z-block leader, Rububa the Bubbles is defeated. While he originally challenges Bo-bobo, he instead faces Rice. Though Rice puts up a good fight, Lambada ultimatly defeats him, and turns his body into polygons. He then arrives right after D-block leader Rem has surrendered. Lambada finally faces Bo-bobo, but just before the fight becomes serious, Softon's interrupts the fight. The Babylon warrior reveals his new "Black Sun Technique" (coutesy of J), and begins to bombard Lambada with a string of punches from his goddess. At first, Lambada finds himself overpowered, but Softon's techinique gives out on him. Afterwards, Lambada is free to fight Bo-bobo's team again. He unleashes many of his polygon based attacks, and appears to be dominating the fight, until Bo-bobo discovers a fatal flaw in his shinken. Bo-bobo transports him into an old-school-style game arena, and since his polygons are too advanced for the game, he cannot use them. In the end, he is defeated by Bobopatchnosuke in a simulated scene from a Bo-bobo video game! The New Emporer Playoffs Lambada is later seen in the New Maruhage Empire Playoffs, where the winner will become the new emporer of the Maruhage Empire! He appears alongside Halekulani, Giga, Shibito, and Haoh, all of whom want revenge on Bo-bobo's team more than they want the title! The rebels narrowly escape, but Lambada assures everyone else that they will get another chance to defeat Bo-bobo. He never got that chance, as he and Rem were dragged back to the lair of the Reverse Maruhage Empire, and were to be used as sacrifices for their vessel, the Yamiking! Still able to move, Lambada winds up stalling the empire so that Rem can escape! The empire then uses his unconcious body as a power source in order to raise the Yamking, leaving his body in a poorly drawn condition! Luckily for Lambada, Bo-bobo and the other rebels decide to destroy the evil empire! After the reverse leader Hydrate is defeated, the Yamiking explodes, turning Lambada back into his original form. Afterwards, Lambada, Rem and Ujikin TOKIO go off on their own, never to cause problems for Bo-bobo again. Shinsetsu In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Lambada winds up adjusting to life in the new century, and stays close to Rem most of the time. But this new found peace doesn't last; his former boss, Tsuru Tsurulina III, has started a new empire called the Neo Maruhage Empire, and announces on a world wide basis, that all those who have failed the empire in the past will be hunted down and forced to do pysical labor. Lambada is among the few who probably revolted, but winds up getting crushed by Princess Chinchiro along with Jeda the Wind God and Rububa the Bubbles. They get turned into dice blocks later, but it can be assumed that they reverted back to normal once Bo-bobo defeated her. Attacks *Aura of Polygons (オーラ・オブ ・ポリゴン Ōra Obu Porigon):(also referred as "Fist of Angled Polygons") Face-off *Polygon Crusher (ポリゴン・クラッシヤー porigon kurashā): Lambada's arm become spikes that he attacks the enemy with. *Meteor Polygon (メテオ・ポリゴン Meteo Porigon): Spear shaped polygon's fall from the sky. *Queen Red Juice (クインレッドジユース Kuin Reddo Jyūsu)/ Purple Grape Juice: A special juice that turns anyone who stays in it for more than 5 minutes into polygons. *Texture Face (テクチヤーフエス Tekusuchyā Fesu)/ Piggy Face: Lambada replaces someone's orriginal face with that of a pig. *Polygonic Lucifer (ポリゴニック・ルシフアー Porigonikku Rushifā)/ Wicked Polygon Prince of the Dark: Lambada summons a demon made of polygon's who turns anything he touches into a single polygon. *Polygon Change (ポリゴン・チエンジ Porigon Chenji): Lambada can change into someone he's seen just once.(Though his accuracy suffers the more complicated the person is shaped) Appearances *'Episode appearances': 55, 57, 59, 60, 61-64, 70, 73, 75-76 *'Manga appearance: 131, 148-150, 162, 168, 193 (flashback),196, Shinsetsu 39, 44, 46 (Dice Block) Other Status *'Voice Actor''': Mona Marshall Trivia *One of these games in the retro arcade arena (the one where he runs up carrying giant "Nu" to Tennosuke) is a mini-game in the GBA game "Bakutou Hajike Taisen". *Due to the amount of time he spends with Rem, many fans consider the two to be a couple. category:Shinken Users category:Villains Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire